Lee, Son of Kikader
by J Rae Mathews
Summary: Lee is the one son of Kikader or Jiro. But, even though he has Mitsko's hair, where did his violet eyes come from?
1. Chapter One, Beginning of a New Start

Lee gazed at the starry sky. The tint was barley purple and white sparkles filled his eyes. He felt free and away from all the robots and machines. His father, Jiro, was once a robot himself, before Professor Gill placed a command sercutt into his conscience sercutt, enabling him to become a human. Having all the emotions; Happiness, sadness, hatred, guilt, and so on and so fourth. His mother, Mitsko, was home-schooling Lee. Lee being only 16, he was active and wanted to meet other people. Have some friends to hang out with. Be normal for once in his life. But the only way he could ever feel that way, was by waiting 'till the sun was gone and royal purple flooded the sky and sparks of stars appeared slowly.

Lee was a young, fearless, boy. Shaggy black hair covering his violet eyes and his shy looking face. Being about 5'9 and wearing a leather jacket with baggy jeans, which were tucked into his clunky army boots.

He loved his mother and father, but he also needed space and openness. Expressing himself came naturally; being that one of his studies WAS robotics. He soon earned money and built a pair of solar wings.

Solar wings were a pair of robotic wings, with solar cloth sew onto it instead of feathers. They would attach to the back of his leather jacket and he would have the sweet advantage of flying. But, of course, he could only fly during his lunchtime or 30 minutes after studies were over. 

He had his uncle to keep him from going utterly insane. Misado was a pleasant boy. Nice, caring, sensitive, but he could also be annoying. Though Misado was older, he still bugged Lee for anything he could get for free. He's not a bad guy, but he just adores Lee's talent for machinery and collects most of his inventions. 

Lee brushed his hair out of his face and looked to his right, where his mansion was. Almost all the lights were on, except his. It was his weekend off so he spent most of his time either flying or sightseeing around the forest next to them.

The large front door opened and his father, or better known as Jiro, stepped onto the grass and began a long walk over to Lee. He sat up and picked a few leafs out of his hair, then he stood and shoved his hands in his pockets, knowing they must have found out about something wrong with something. 

They always came to him whenever something bad happened. Even though it was sort of annoying at times, it was also useful. They would tell him everything, except maybe a surprise birthday party or something related to that.

"Lee, why are you out here so late?"

"Dad… I always am on weekends."

"Maybe so, but you need to start coming in earlier. You don't know-"

"I don't know what might be watching me and might even pounce on me to kill me. I know dad, you've given this speech everytime you find me out here."

"I'm guessing since you've memorized it I need to give a longer one, eh?"

"Or was it jump on me to murder me?" Jiro laughed and patted Lee's back. "Nice recovery." Lee grinned and walked along side his father, back to the mansion.

When he entered, Misado and Mitsko were sitting on the couch in the lounge room. They were, apparently, in deep conversation, before Jiro and Lee walked into the room. "Lee, darling, have a seat." Lee looked over at his mother, which was patting a spot next to herself. He walked over and sat there. "Lee, we need to talk…"

'Here we go again' Lee thought, smiling curiously. "Lee, we understand you've been flying, sightseeing, and spending a lot of time outside." Lee blushed. "Yeah, is it okay?"

"Oh, it's fine, but you need to understand that, there are hundreds of robots out to get revenge on us. If they ever got a hand on you…"

"What your mother means, Lee, is that I'm human now. I can't protect you anymore. You're uncles can't either. Since I- well,"

"I know dad. You don't have to explain." Mitsko shook her head. "Anyway, son," she began, "we've decided, with Misado's help, that were going to send you to school."

Lee shot up from his seat. "Serious?" Jiro nodded with a smile. Lee jumped high, punching the air, shouting, "yes!" Mitsko giggled a bit with a large grin. Misado laughed. Lee looked around at everyone. "Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Lee ran to the doors and slammed them open and closed, running out onto their front yard. 

He stopped in the middle and collapsed. "YEAH!" He shouted, entertainingly, listening to it echo across the field. "Man, I feel great! I'm going to-"

"PRIVATE SCHOOL?!" Lee shouted, iritatedly at his uniform. A dark green polo shirt with boot cut pants. The polo shirt had the school's mascot on it. A white tiger, ready to pounce. Mitsko nodded, laying 7 of the same shirts and pants on his bed. He looked from the clothes to his mother, opened mouthed. She laughed at him and brushed his hair out of his face, staring into his violet eyes with hers. "It will be fine, dear. You can still wear your boots."

"Oh, thank God!" He said, looking up at the roof. Mitsko kept laughing. "Mom, it's not funny! What about my leather jacket?"

"I dunno, is it torn? Worn? Gangterish?" Lee sighed in irritation. You couldn't blame him. "Mom…"

"Nope, no more 'mom'ing. Understand?" Lee sighed and flopped onto his bed. "Come on now, Lee. It won't be that bad." She punched him lightly in the arm. "I thought you were tough…"

"Mom, I hate to say this, but private school is my ultimate weakness." She smiled. "Honey, do it for me? Please? I would like you to get out of the house and into a real world. I don't want you to end up like me." Lee looked up at his mother. "If I get suspended, can I come back?"

"Only if you get suspended on accident." Lee sighed, wearily. His mother brushed his bangs off his forehead and kissed it. "You'll be happy you're going. I heard there's a lot of pretty girls there."

"Pretty snooty girls…" 

"Excuse me? But I thought I taught you to not judge words of other people until,"

"Until I say them myself, I know ma." 

"Good, now," she rose and walked to the door, opened it and stood in the doorway, "hang up your clothes and get ready to go to bed."

"What? It's only 9:30!"

"So, school starts at 7:30!" She closed the door and her footsteps slammed down the stairs. "Ugh! Mothers!"

I hope you've enjoyed it so far. Review me ideas and comments cause I sure do need 'em! 


	2. Chapter Two, First Day

Hello! Thank you for all of your replies! It has encouraged me to write more and more! Here's your second chapter!

________

"Man, do I have to go, mom?"

"Yes! For the last time." Lee adjusted his collar, uncomfortably. 'Why me?' he thought to himself, looking up at the sky. His backpack sat hard on his back and his hair swerving back and forth in front of his eyes and he stumbled to the car. "Lee, stop being so stubborn!" 

"You're not going to hell!"

"Watch what you say, Lee." Jiro said climbing into the front seat. "Can I at least take my bike?" Jiro opened his mouth to Mitsko, but she answered before hand, "if I check school attendance… Will you be there?"

"Yes!" Lee said, hopingly. Jiro looked at Mitsko and she looked at him, while he slowly retreated out of the car. "Yes! Thanks mom, dad!" He took off high-speed to the back of the house to where his motorcycle was parked.

It was colored like someone had set it on fire, while the background of it was bright blue. His hubcaps were colored a silverish goldish blue. 

He threw his backpack on his backseat and swung his leg over the side. His heel pushed up the standbar and he started the engine, looking on the ground and reached for his helmet and leather jacket. He looked ahead of him at his uncle that was being shouted at by his mom. He laughed to himself and slid on his helmet and unbuckled his chinstrap. "See you mom!" 

"Be careful, Lee!" She shouted, covering her mouth with her hand, while watching him take off into the woods. "Are you sure the path in the forest is safe? I mean, he hasn't ever-"

"Mitsko…" Jiro said, coming up behind her and leaning against the wall next to Misado, "he'll be fine. He's a big boy now, he can take care of himself." Mitsko looked after Lee again. "I hope so…"

The branches barley missed Lee's helmet as he zoomed down a hardly used path to his school. 'Why private school? What did I ever do to deserve this?' He looked doubtfully at a very low branch and swerved right, luckily, landing into the school's teacher's parking lot. He twisted pass a couple cars coming in his direction, happening to be the wrong way. Many people honked as he zoomed through the gate into the student's parking lot. He swung into a parking spot, close to the front, and met eyes with many astonished faces.

He swung his leg over and took off his helmet. A couple girls giggled and he gagged silently to himself, brushing his, black, bangs from his face, revealing his violet eyes, again, gagging as many more girls giggled. "Lee… How's it goin'?" A boy came up, and patted him hard on the back along with a wide grin. "What's up, Leteo?"

Leteo was Lee's best friend. He had short, spiked, navy blue hair, and light brown eyes. He loved to play football, soccer, any kind of sport that involved some danger, so he was in a top shape, like Lee, and is 16-years-old. He lived about fifteen acres in front of his house. Since Lee was homeschooled, he didn't see many people, but Leteo spent as much time Lee had with him. Leteo was one of those, 'if I don't feel like it, I won't do it' sort of people. So, he usually ditched his classes to spend some time with him.

Leteo pulled Lee by the arm and took his helmet and put it under his arm, pulling him past the group of people and into the building. "Don't worry about anything, Lee. You have all of my classes, which you won't always see me in, but hey! At least you know somebody!" Lee smiled and looked around himself. Many of the girls once looking at him looked away with a small smile. He rolled his eyes and continued to walk along side Leteo.

They entered their first class, Math, and sat in the front seats, next to eachother. Leteo gave Lee a notebook, which he had brought for him, and labeled it 'Math'. Lee yawned and laid back in his chair right when the bell rang. About 15 seconds later, the teacher, Ms. Herbert, kindly gave the class a warm greeting, followed by a young girl, maybe a few years younger than Lee, in her freshmen year.

Lee was a senior, because he was still in Middle school, leaving him in the oldest ranking of the school. She looked about, 14, and appeared, very beautiful. Lee gazed at her, interested. Leteo leaned to him, after seeing his face, and whispered, "her name's Tawny. She's not even in your dating range." He started laughing, quietly, and yelped as Lee elbowed him in the ribs. She looked over at them, smiled, and turned back to the teacher as she whispered her name. 

Lee ran out the door, pushing Leteo playfully as the jogged to the Lunch Room. "Come on now, Lee! You know you wanted her!"

"Shut up, dork! I'm not the one that knew her name!" Leteo nudged him, smiling and they entered the room with many people staring at them. 'I wonder why they stare at me like that?' 

"Hey, Leteo?" Leteo turned to him while he stood his place in line, "ya?"

"Why does everyone look at me like that?" Leteo looked around, seeing almost everyone's eyes on Lee. "You're popular!"

"Ya? Then, why hasn't anyone-" He spoke too soon, for a jock, mindless by the way, came up to him, followed by more of him. "Hey, you're Lee right?"

"That's what you people call me." Lee replied, trying to keep his cool. The jock snickered and stared right into his eyes. "You're that psycho's son… right?" Lee sighed and looked at his shoes, "no… I'm not your brother."

"Why you little," The jock pounced, and shoved Lee into the wall. Leteo slid in between the two. "Now, now, gentlemen. Can't we all get along?" The jock straitened his jacket, backing away. "Nice try. But, I could take you one any day, any time!"

"Ya, don't get too cocky by that time…" Lee said, under his breath as him and his pack walked away.

Hardly any people looked at him for the rest of the day.


End file.
